


Missing Pieces

by AlexNico



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNico/pseuds/AlexNico
Summary: Valentina Jackson was a girl who was left at an orphanage and was later adopted by an abusive family, and then she runs away and meets some friends and then arrives at Camp Half-blood. What will happen, when Percy Jackson comes to camp and she reunites with her brother, and her mother?Disclaimer: All characters except for my own, belong to Rick Riordan.





	1. Prologue

 I was running, as fast as I can. I glanced back behind me, to see some monsters running after me. 

My name is Valentina Jackson, I am 7 years old and I just ran away from home, and was currently being chased by some monsters.

As I was running, I tripped over something and fell. I turned around to see the monsters coming close and I backed away. They came even closer, and I let out a big scream and then the monsters dissolved into dust. I stared, as a boy and two girls, came into view. The boy came over to me and knelt down in front of me. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I shook my head, feeling shaken after what just happened.

"Hey, it's okay, we're here now," he reassured me. "What's your name?"

"Valentina," I answered him.

"My name is Luke," he introduced himself and then nodded to the girls. "And this is Thalia and Annabeth. Do you mind if we call you Val."

I looked at Thalia and Annabeth. Thalia had short, black hair, and brown eyes. Annabeth, who seemed about my age, had blonde hair, and grey eyes.

Thalia walked over to us and knelt down next to Luke, and looked into my eyes.

"Valentina, would you like to come with us?" she asked me. I nodded.

Luke held out his hand to help me up.

I took his hand and stood up. Thalia pulled out a knife from her pocket and handed it to me.

"You need something to defend yourself," she explained. "In case, Luke, Annabeth and I aren't there to help you. It's not much but this knife will help you." I nodded as I took the knife in my hand.

"Though at the moment it's late and we should probably find a place to sleep," Luke said.

"I agree," Annabeth said. Luke lead us to a spot in the forest and we all sat down.

"I can keep watch," Thalia said.

"No you sleep, I'll keep watch," Luke argued.

"No I will," Thalia said. "I got this, I promised.

"You sure?" Luke asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Thalia said.

"Okay," Luke said as he went to lie down. I lay on his left side, with Annabeth on mine.

I stared up at the sky trying to fall asleep.  _Have I finally found a family that truly wanted me?_ I wondered to myself. I spent the first 5 years at the orphanage because my mom left me there, not knowing why she left me, and then when I was 5, I got adopted by a family, and they hated me for some reason. They treated me like I was a freak and often neglected me until last night, I had enough. I felt like they didn't want me, so I ran away and then I ended up getting chased by monsters and now here I am with Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth. I closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep.

_Flashback:_

_It was dinner time, which means it was time to eat._

_"Valentina!" My dad barked. "Get over here!"_ _  
_ _I walked out of my room, feeling terrified._

_"Help out with setting the table," he said. "Or no dinner for you."_

_I nodded, quickly, as I walked over to the cabinets and took out the plates._

_"Valentina!" I felt someone run into me from behind, making me drop the plates. The plates fell to the ground and shattered into pieces. I immediately stiffened._

_"Ha!" my little brother, Chad, laughed. "You are in trouble."_

_"Valentina Jackson!" My dad barked. "Can't you do something right for once?"_

_"What did the worthless girl do this time?" My sister, Tiffany, walked into the kitchen. She looked at the broken plates. "Oh dropped the plates because you are so clumsy didn't you?_

_"Valentina, go to your room," my dad barked. "And no dinner for you tonight."_

_I looked down at my feet and started heading towards my bedroom. As I headed to my bedroom, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Tiffany._

_"You will never be accepted into this family," she sneered. "You are a freak."_

_I turned around and ran to my room, closing the door, and locking it. I threw myself onto my bed and started to cry. I wondered where my real parents were and why they left me at that orphanage. I felt so unwanted here and I will never be accepted here. As I cried, an idea came into my head. I'm going to run away. I'm not wanted here so why would the people here care if I leave._

_After all the lights in the house went out and everyone went to sleep, I slowly got out of bed, careful not to make a sound. Then I snuck out of my room and out of the house and ran as fast as I could to the woods._

Three months later, Thalia, Luke, Annabeth, and I were walking in the woods, when someone ran into me knocking me over onto the ground.

Luke looked over at me. "Are you okay, Val?" I nodded.

The guy that ran into me, quickly stood up and helped me up. "Oh my gods, I am so sorry."  
"It's okay," I replied.

Then the guy looked at us.

"Are you Luke Castellan, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, and Valentina Jackson?" The guy asked us.

"Who are you, and how do you know our names?" Thalia asked.

"I am Grover Underwood," the guy said. "I've been sent to bring you guys to camp half-blood. It's a camp for all demigods."

 _Demigods?_ I wondered, then I remembered a few months ago when Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth told me about demigods. All four of us are demigods. Luke was the son of Hermes, Thalia was the daughter of Zeus, and Annabeth was the daughter of Athena. I was the only one of us that didn't know my godly parent yet.

 _"It's okay if you don't know your godly parent yet. You'll find out sometime, it might not be today or tomorrow or even weeks or months or years, but you'll find out"_ Luke had told me.

Three weeks later, Thalia, Luke, Grover, and I were running towards camp half-blood, with some monsters chasing us from behind. As we got to the hill, Thalia turned around. "They are gaining on us, we'll never make it in time."

"We'll get there. We have to. I promise," Grover pleaded.

"No, Grover, I'll go hold them off," Thalia said.

"Wait, Thalia, no!" Grover said.   
"I have to," she said, then she ran towards the monsters.

"Thalia!" Luke, Annabeth, and I screamed for her.

"Come on! We have to keep going!" Grover said as he led us up the hill.

When we got to the top of the hill, we looked back down the hill to see the monsters gone, and Thalia laying on the ground.

"Thalia!" I yelled. Tears started falling down my face. "No."

I watched as she slowly started to turn into a tree.

"Come on," Grover said, his voice bitter. "I better take you to Chiron." He led us to the big house. "Chiron, I got them, but-"

I froze at what I saw. There right in front of me, sitting at the table, was a half-horse and a half-man. Across from him sat another man.

"A centaur," Annabeth said. He smiled.

"Ah Grover, I see you brought them," Then he frowned. "But where is Thalia."

Grover frowned as he told Chiron what happened.   
He frowned. "Ah, I see. Also I should probably introduce myself. I am Chiron, the activities director at this camp. And this is Mr. D the camp director." He nodded at the man across from him. Mr. D mumbled to himself.

" Grover take Annabeth to the Athena cabin and Luke and Valentina to the Hermes cabin. Dinner will be called, soon," Chiron said.

"Um, sir," Luke said. "I'm sorry but, why do me and Val both have to stay in the Hermes cabin? Because we don't know her godly parent?"

"Because she hasn't been claimed yet, and all the unclaimed kids, stay in the Hermes cabin, as he is the god of traveling," Chiron explained.

An hour later, after Grover took me, Luke, and Annabeth to our cabins, and we got settled, a conch blew in the distance, reminding us that it was time for dinner. Luke and I followed the other Hermes kids down to the dining pavilion, and sat at the Hermes cabin, as we weren't allowed to sit at other cabins' tables. I looked around the pavilion and caught Annabeth's eye, and gave her a smile. She smiled back.

Then after dinner, we all sat around the campfire. I sat next to Luke, Annabeth, and Grover. After we all sang a song, Chiron stood up and cleared his throat.

"I have an announcement to make. We have 3 new campers today," Chiron said. "Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. And Valentina Jackson, who is unclaimed at the moment." Everyone clapped and cheered. Then Chiron told everyone about what happened with Thalia, and we had a moment of silence for her. I glanced down at my feet. I missed her, already, and wished she was here with us.

Then someone gasped and pointed at the top of my head. I looked up and saw a green trident glowing above me. Grover was frowning.

Chiron kneeled down in front of me.

"All hail Valentina Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, the god of sea and earthquakes," he said.

After I got claimed and the campfire was over, I lay on the bed in the Poseidon cabin, staring up at the ceiling, trying to sleep. It was crazy how three months ago I was living with an abusive adoptive family, and now I am here at this camp with Luke and Annabeth. Then my thoughts went to Thalia. I wish she was here with me and Luke and Annabeth, and I missed her badly. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 1

5 years later:

I was walking along the beach at camp half-blood, which is one of my favorite places here to be. It's been 5 years since I ran away and Luke and Annabeth and I arrived at camp, and I am happy I have a family now even though I miss Thalia a lot.

Although, lately ever since after the other campers and I went to visit Olympus, things have been weird. I've been getting some weird dreams and I'm really confused about what's happening. In my dreams, I've been seeing my dad, Poseidon, and Zeus fighting and I'm not sure what it's about, even though they fight all the time. Chiron and Grover went to a boarding school, for the year and Chiron pretended to be a Latin teacher, to keep an eye on someone but the year is over so they are back. Annabeth told me she thinks we might be getting a new camper soon. Maybe we'll get some answers after they arrive. I sat down on the sand and stared at the waves.

"Hey," I heard a voice call from behind and I turned around to see my best friend, Annabeth come over and sat down next to me.

"Hey," I gave her a smile.

"You okay?" She asked me and I nodded. "Do you think we'll get a new camper today or tomorrow?

"I don't know," I shrugged. I was curious but not as much as her.

"Do you think this camper might be the one?" she asked.

"Maybe," I said. Annabeth has been wanting a quest really badly. Chiron told her that she had to wait for the one. I don't know why she wants to go on a quest really badly. Luke went on a quest once a few years ago, and he wasn't the same since then.

We sat there at a beach for a while and then Annabeth stood up.

"Come on, we better get going, it's almost dinner time," She said as she reached down and helped me up, just as the conch sounded for dinner. We started heading down to the dining pavilion. As we were walking, I saw Grover carrying a passed out boy, to the big house. Annabeth and I exchanged glances.

"Do you think that's him?" she asked me.

"I don't know, maybe, let's go," I said. We ran towards the big house. We walked inside just as Grover and Chiron carried the passed out boy towards the big house. Then Chiron came out.

"Annabeth, Val, what are you doing?" he asked. "You should be at the dining pavilion."

"We saw Grover bringing in a passed out boy here and we ran here to see what's happening," Annabeth said.

"Ah, well we have a new camper but he is passed out at the moment," he said. "Now go to the dining pavilion and I'll let you help out tomorrow."

We reluctantly agreed and left to go to the dining pavilion.

The next three days, Annabeth and I helped out at the infirmary, taking turns in feeding the boy, nectar, and ambrosia.

On the third day, I was back at the beach, walking along the waves, when-

"Val!" I turned around to see Annabeth running towards me. "He woke up!"  
"Wait, he did?" I asked as we started walking towards the big house.

"Yeah, and do you want to know the first thing I said to him?" she asked.

"What?"

"I told him that he drools in his sleep," she said. I burst out laughing.

"Of all the things you say to someone when you first meet them, you tell them that they drool in their sleep," I laughed.

"I was awkward and didn't know what else to say, okay??" she said. We arrived at the big house and then walked inside.

The boy was currently awake and sitting at a table with Chiron and Mr. D and Grover and talking to them. Chiron smiled when he saw us.

"Ah, Val and Annabeth," Chiron said. "You're here."

"Yeah, I'm going to go check on Percy's bunk, now," Annabeth said, as she walked out the big house.

The boy looked at me. "So who are you?"  
"Percy, this is Valentina," Chiron introduced us. "Val, this is is Percy. Percy Jackson."

I frowned when I heard Chiron say his last name. "We have the same last name."

"We do?" Percy frowned as well.

Grover frowned as he looked between me and Percy. "Also you guys have the same eye color and look almost alike."

"Mr. Brunner, what's happening?" Percy asked him.

"You'll find out soon," Chiron assured us. Then Mr. D broke out into a song, singing about how much he hates it here. We all stared at him, wondering what is happening.

"Uh, I don't know what's happening," Percy said, confused.

"You get used to this," I shrugged.

Then Chiron rose from his wheelchair until he stood in his centaur form. Percy's eyes widened.

"Mr. Brunner, you're a horse?" Percy asked.

"He's a centaur," I explained. "Also his name is Chiron."

"Anyways," Chiron smiled. "I should probably show you around." He looked at me. "Do you want to come with us, Val?"

"Yes please!" I said.

"Okay, come on then," he said, as he led us out of the big house, to show Percy around.

We showed Percy the strawberry fields, the armory, the sword arena, and the archery, etc. As we walked Percy spoke up.

"Hey, Chiron?"

"Yes, Percy?" Chiron said.

"If the gods and Olympus are real, does that mean the underworld is real too?"

"Yes, Percy," Chiron replied. "But it's best not to dwell on these things. Come on, let's go see the cabins."

Chiron had told me and Annabeth what happened with his mom when Percy was still passed out and we were helping out.

"Oh look, Annabeth's waiting for us," Chiron said, as we got to the Hermes cabin. I saw Annabeth sitting on the porch, reading a book. She looked up from her book, and stood up and walked over to us.

"Hey Annabeth, I have archery class at noon," Chiron began. "Would you and Val take Percy from here?"

"Of course sir," Annabeth said. We walked into the Hermes Cabin after Chiron left for the archery place.

"Cabin Eleven, meet Percy Jackson," I introduced him to them.

"Determined or undetermined?" One of the Hermes kids asked."

"Undetermined," Annabeth replied.

Luke walked over to us. "Welcome, Percy. You can sleep on that spot on the floor, over there." He pointed to that spot.

"This is Luke Castellan," I introduced them. "He'll be your counselor until you get determined."

"When will that happen?" Percy asked.

"It depends. It might take days or weeks or months or even years but eventually, you might get claimed," I replied.

"Okay, let's go for a walk," Annabeth said. And we walked out of the Hermes Cabin. When we were outside, she turned towards Percy. "Percy, you need to do better than that."

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

She sighed. "I can't believe I thought you were the one."

"Look, all I know is that I killed some bull-guy," he said.

"Don't talk like that, do you know how many people here would wish they had your chance to fight the minotaur?" she snapped.

"But if that thing I fought was really the minotaur, the same minotaur from the stories then there is only one, and I killed it," he said.

"Monsters don't die, Percy," I explained. "They can be killed but they don't die, they go to Tartarus and reform. Sometimes it takes a really long time for them to reform and sometimes they reform quickly."

"Oh, also why do I have to stay in cabin eleven?" he asked. "It's too crowded in there."

"You can't just choose a cabin," Annabeth explained. "It depends on your parent."

"My mom is Sally Jackson," he said. I frowned when I heard him say the last name. Annabeth glanced at me and then back at Percy.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Percy," she said. "But that's not what I meant. I was talking about your dad."

"My dad is dead. I never knew him," he said, sadly.

"No, he's not," I explained. "You know those stories about the Greek gods. Yeah, your dad is a god, and you are a demigod."  
He frowned. "How do you know that?"

"You've been kicked out of every school, diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia," Annabeth said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Percy asked.

"A lot of demigods here has been kicked out and diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia," I said.

"It's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And as for ADHD, you are impulsive and can't sit still. That's your battle-field reflexes. They keep you alive. And as for the attention problems. That's because you see too much. The teachers want you to be medicated because most of them are monsters," Annabeth explained.

"Oh look, a newbie," I turned around to see Clarisse La Rue coming towards us, with her sisters behind her. Oh no. I thought to myself.

"What do you want Clarisse?" Annabeth asked. "Why don't you go polish your spears or something?"

"So I can run you through with it on Friday?" She sneered.

"You don't stand a chance."

She turned and looked at Percy. "So, who's this runt?"

"Percy Jackson, meet Clarisse, the daughter of Ares," I introduced them.

"Ares, as in the God of war?" he asked.

"You got a problem with that newbie?" She sneered.

"No, it explains the bad smell."

I'm starting to like this new kid.

She growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, prissy." She grabbed Percy by and dragged him to the girls' bathroom. Annabeth and I ran after them. Clarisse pushed Percy towards the toilets. She started pushing his head into the toilet. Then something happened.

Water shot out of the toilet hitting Clarisse, in the face. Then Percy was on the ground with Clarisse screaming. Then water shot out again and hitting Clarisse in the face so hard that she fell on the ground. Then the other toilets and the showers exploded and water came out of them and started pushing Clarisse and her sisters out of the bathroom.

After the girls were out of the bathroom, Annabeth and I exchanged glances. Could he be- no he can't be, my dad, made an oath to not have any children and he already broke it to have me? Chiron told me about the Big three's oath to not have any children after the day I got claimed by Poseidon.

"I'm thinking... I want you on my team for capture the flag," Annabeth said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Me too," I agreed with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it.
> 
> ~Alex


	3. Chapter 2

After the bathroom incident, Annabeth and I decided to show Percy the rest of the camp. We showed him the metal shop (where the Hephaestus cabin was forging their own weapons, the climbing wall, the arts and craft room (which is my second favorite place in camp beside the beach, because I love art), and finally the canoe lake. The news about the bathroom incident seemed to spread quickly because everywhere we went, the campers pointed at us and whispered to each other.

After the canoe lake, we walked to were to the trail, led to the cabins.

"I have some training to do," Annabeth said. "Dinners at 7:30." She looked at me. "Do you want to come with me or stay with Percy?"

"I'll come with you," I wanted to talk to Annabeth about something important. I looked over at Percy.

"Wait guys, I'm sorry about what happened in the bathroom," Percy apologized.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," I replied.

"I don't know what happened," he said.

"You need to talk to Chiron or the oracle," Annabeth said.

Percy looked at the lake and then waved at some Naiads that waved at them.

"Don't encourage them, Naiads are terrible flirts."  
"I want to go home," he said.

"You are home though, this is the only safe place for demigods," I answered.

He frowned. "Wait, but then who are your dads? If we all are demigods."

"Mine is Poseidon, the god of the sea."

Annabeth stiffened. "My dad is a professor at West Point. I haven't seen him in two years."

"He's human," he said.

"You can't just assume that it has to be a male god."

"Then who's your mom?"

"Athena, the goddess of wisdom."

"And my dad?"

"We don't know yet," I said.

"Except for my mom."  
"Maybe or maybe not. The gods don't always reveal their identities," Annabeth explained. "The only way to know is that your dad has to send you a sign to claim you as his."

"It might take days, or weeks or months or years, but it might happen eventually," I said.

"So I'm stuck here forever?" Percy asked.

"Some campers only stay for the summer, and some stay for the whole school year as well," Annabeth explained.

"So monsters can't come in here?"

"Only if they are summoned from someone inside here," I explained. "The borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. From the outside, the mortals will just see a strawberry farm."

"So you both are year-rounders?"

Annabeth nodded. "We've been here since we were both seven."

"Why so young tho?"

"We'll tell you later," I said.

"Anyways Val and I should probably go train now," Annabeth said.

I looked at Percy. "We'll see you later?"

Percy nodded and then started walking down the trail that leads to the cabins.

Annabeth and I walked to the sword arena. When we got to the sword arena, I reached my hand up to the small trident hung around my neck and pulled it off and it turned into a sword. Chiron gave me this sword a month after I first came to camp. He told me it was from my dad. The name of the sword is Kymatismo.

"So, you and Percy have the same last name, you have the same eye color and you look similar to each other," Annabeth said, as she began to fight some dummies. "Do you think you guys might be related? Like not just on the god's side but by blood as well?"

"I don't know, maybe," I shrugged, as I walked over to a dummy and slashed at it. "To be honest, I kind of had my suspicions during the bathroom incident."

"I mean, it probably does make sense, your mom left you as an orphanage when you are young and now this new kid with the same last name as you, and looks like you, just showed up. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

When the conch sounded, Annabeth and I walked to the dining table. I picked up my food and walked to the fire and scraped part of it into the fire and then sat at the Poseidon table. I looked over at the Hermes table and saw Percy and gave him a thumbs up.

After we all finished eating, Chiron cleared his throat.

"So the next capture the flag game is on Friday," Mr. D spoke. "And also, we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson."

Chiron mumbled something in his ear.

"Oh yes, Percy Jackson," Mr. D muttered.

After dinner, we all sat down at the campfire and sang songs about how all things couldn't be worse when our parents run the universe, and ate some smores, and then we all went off to sleep.

I lay on my bed in the Poseidon cabin, lost in my thoughts. Could the new kid and I be related to each other? We have the same name and Annabeth and Grover both said we look alike. It could probably be a coincidence we have the same last name. Maybe I'll just wait and see what happens. Then slowly, I fell asleep.

Five days later:

After dinner, it was time for capture the flag. I watched as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a grey banner with a barn owl. Then Clarisse and her siblings ran in carrying another red flag with a spear and a boar head. Then the teams were announced.

Athena made an alliance with Hermes, and Apollo and Poseidon. Ares allied themselves with everyone else: Demeter, Dionysus, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus.

Chiron hammered his hoof on the ground.

"Heroes you know the rules," He began. "The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as a referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his hands, and the table was covered in equipment: helmets, swords, spears, and shields, etc.

We all grabbed our equipment, and then-

"Blue team forward!" Annabeth shouted. And we all followed her to the Southwood. Percy ran over to us. "Hey, so what's the plan?"

"Just watch Clarisse's spear," she said. "Did Luke give you your job?"  
"Yeah, border patrol," he said.

"That's easy. Stand by the creek, and keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan." Then she ran ahead.

I stayed by Percy's side. "Don't worry, I'll be there with you."

"Thanks," he muttered.

Percy and I stood by the creek, watching as an ally from the Apollo cabin went and disappeared into the enemy's territory. Then on the other side of the creek, five Ares kids came yelling out of the dark.

"Cream the punks!" Clarisse yelled as they charged towards us. I pulled my trident from my neck and it turned into a sword and I ran at one of the Ares kids. He slashed at me and I parried the attack quickly. I quickly twisted his sword around and quickly disarming him and kicked the sword away. I willed the water to rise up and splash the ares kid with it. He growled as he was dripping wet. Once again, I willed the water to splash him again, and again until he ran away and back into his own territory.

I turned around and watched Percy as he fought the other Ares kids. One of the ares kids pushed him into the water. I watched as he got up and hit the ares kid in the face with the flat of his sword, making him fall into the water, and then slammed his shield into another ares kid's face and then used his sword to shear off the other ares kid's plume hair. Then Clarisse came at him with her spear and as soon as she thrust it, he caught it between his sword and shield and it snapped.

Then Luke came running towards our territory with the red flag in his hand. The ares kids got up and staggered towards Luke but it was too late because he already made across to the friendly territory. We all cheered.

"Not bad, you two," I heard Annabeth's voice from right next to me and Percy and turned to see her materialize, holding her Yankees cap in her hand.

She looked at Percy. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"You set me up," he said. "You knew Clarisse would try to come after me."

"I told you, Athena always has a plan."

"To get me pulverized?"

"I came as fast as I could, but you didn't need help," she shrugged.

Then I noticed that the wound on Percy's arm was fading. I frowned.

"Percy, how did you do that?" I asked.

"Sword cut," he answered.

"No, look at it," Annabeth said.

He looked at it. "I-I don't know what happened."

"Percy, step out of the water," she said. He came out of the water and almost fell over but Annabeth caught him. Then I heard a howl ripple through the forest. I turned around.

"Stand ready!" Chiron shouted. I pulled Kymatismo from my neck and Annabeth drew her sword. A hellhound came out and ran towards Percy and jumped onto him knocking him over. Then It sprouted some arrows and then fell dead at Percy's feet. Chiron trotted towards us with his bow in his hand.

"That's a hellhound, from the field of punishment," Annabeth said. "It's not supposed to-"

"Someone summoned it," Chiron said.

"Percy was the one who summoned it, it's all his fault," Clarisse sneered.

"Clarisse, if Percy was the one who summoned it, then why would it attack him?" I asked her.

Annabeth looked at Percy. "You are wounded. Step into the water."

"I'm fine," Percy answered.

"No, you're not," I said.

"Chiron watch this," Annabeth said.

Percy stepped into the water. The cuts on his chest started to heal up. I looked up above Percy's head and saw a green trident glowing above his head. He looked up as well.

"This....isn't good," Annabeth said.

"Poseidon," Chiron said. "Earthshaker, stormbringer, father of horses. All hail Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god." I stood frozen. That means Poseidon broke the oath twice to have both Percy and I. I had my suspicions but I was unsure but now my suspicions were confirmed. Percy is a son of Poseidon and my brother. And maybe there is a chance we might be related by blood as well, not just on the godly side. There is no way that we both could share the same dad and the same last name and not be related by blood.

Later that night, I lay on my bed in the Poseidon cabin, with Percy on the bunk next to me. I glanced at Percy and saw that he was still awake.

"Can't sleep?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"This is....a lot to take in," he confessed.

"I understand," I said. "But just remember I am here for you."

"Thanks, Val," he said. "So I guess this means you are my sister now?"

"Yep," I said. "Hey Percy, can you tell me about your mother? You don't have to if you don't want to, but I'm just curious."

"Of course," he said as he told me about her. Her name was Sally Jackson, and she loved to make blue food for Percy. From the way he talked about her, it seemed like they had a really good relationship. I wish I had that kind of relationship with my mother but I never knew her since she left me at an orphanage. I rolled over on my side, slowly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

The next few days Percy and I grew closer. I stood by his side, while the other campers stayed away from Percy and talked about him behind his back, and hung out with Luke when he had one-on-one lessons with Percy and Annabeth when she was teaching Percy greek.

Then last night, I had a dream.

I was running along the beach, with Percy right next to me, and it was raining. Two guys were standing by the waves, arguing over something.

The ground shook, and I heard a deep and evil laugh coming from under the ground. Then the ground opened up underneath me and Percy and we fell.

I woke up with a start. I looked right next to see that Percy was awake as well.

"Bad dreams?" He asked me.

I nodded. "You?"

"Yep," he said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him. He told me about his dream. He had the same dream as me. "I had that same dream."

"Did we....did we have the same dream?"

"Probably. Demigod dreams aren't normal."

Then I heard a knock on the cabin door. I got up and walked over to the door and opened it to see Grover outside. "Grover, what are you doing?"

"Chiron and Mr. D wants to see both you and Percy," he replied.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"I'll let them tell you," he said. I went and got dressed and then headed to the Big House, and Percy and Grover. When we got to the Big House, Chiron and Mr. D was sitting at the table playing pinochle. Chiron smiled when he saw us.

"Ah, Percy, Val, you're here," he said. "Come and have a seat." I sat down at the table, with Percy and Grover right next to me. "So Percy, what did you think of the hellhound?"

"It scared me," he answered.

"Chiron, what's going on?" I asked him. "Things have been really weird ever since we went to Olympus in December."

"What do you think is going on?" Mr. D asked me.

"Poseidon and Zeus," Percy began. "They are fighting over something, aren't they? Something valuable?"

"How did you know that?" Chiron asked him.

"I've been having these dreams," he explained.

"You are correct. They are fighting over something that was recently stolen from Zeus. A lightning bolt."

"A lightning bolt?" Percy asked.

"It's Zeus's master bolt," I explained. "It's the symbol of his power. The first weapon made by the Cyclops for the war against the Titans."

"Val is correct, Percy," Chiron said. "And he thinks both you and Val stole it."

"But-" Percy began.

"At least that's what Zeus thinks," Chiron said. "And he has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes is under the ocean, which is Poseidon's territory, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of Zeus's bolt. And Poseidon just recently claimed you as his son and you were in New York over the holidays. You could easily sneak into Olympus to steal it."

"But Percy wasn't there with us when we were in Olympus during the Winter Solstice," I said.

"But you were," Mr. D said to me.

"So either you or Percy could've easily stolen it, Val," Chiron said.

"But I was by Annabeth's side the whole time," I said. "And Percy doesn't even know how to get into Olympus."

"So Val and I have to find the lightning bolt?" Percy asked. "And return it to Zeus."

"Yes, Percy," Chiron said.

"But why can't you tell us where it is?" he said.

"Because you'd be too afraid to accept this quest," Chiron explained.

"Good point."

"So will you and Val agree to accept this quest? Chiron asked us.

"Alright," Percy said.

"I will, Chiron," I said.

"Now, you both should go and consult the oracle," Chiron told us. "Val, I assume you know where it is so you can take Percy with you."

I nodded and got up out of my chair, and lead Percy to the attic, where the oracle was.

Percy looked around. "There's no one here."

I nudged him and pointed at the mummy, sitting by the window, with its power now swirling around me and Percy, in green mist. "That's the oracle."

"It looks creepy," he said.

I smiled. "I know." I walked over to the mummy, with Percy behind me. "What is our destiny?" The green mist began to swirl, and I saw my adoptive father, that I haven't seen since I ran away, sitting on the couch in the living room.

He stood up and turned towards me and opened his mouth.

You shall go west, and face the god that turned,

You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely return,

You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,

And you shall fail to save what matters the most, in the end.

The mist began to retreat, coiling into a green snake and slithering back into the mummy's mouth. I stood frozen. Slowly I turned to look at Percy and saw that he was shaken as well.

"What friend? What will I fail to save?" he asked. I wished I knew the answers, but I guess I'll have to see what happens. I reached over and grabbed Percy's arm and pulled him down the stairs and to where Chiron and Mr. D and Grover was sitting.

"Well?" Chiron raised his eyebrows. I told him about the prophecy, leaving the last two lines out. "Anything else?"

"No, sir," I said quickly. He didn't look convinced, but he didn't push.

"So, where do we go? Who's this god in the west?" Percy asked.

"Who do you think would be holding a grudge on Zeus and Poseidon?" Chiron asked him.

"Hades?"

"He could be the only possibility."

"Wait-" Grover began.

"A fury did come after Percy," Chiron said. I glanced at Percy. Hades could definitely be a possibility. A Hellhound did come after him, and from what Chiron had told me he'd definitely have his mother with him.

"So if we know it's hades," Percy began. "Why don't we tell the other gods?"

"Because knowing and suspecting isn't the same thing. And gods aren't allowed to go into another god's territory unless they are invited. Heroes, on the other hand, they can go anywhere they want."

"So, Val and I are being used?" He asked.

"No, Percy. Your dad needs you both."

"He has never tried to contact me in all the years I've been here at camp. And now he needs me? I was left at an orphanage, and I never knew my mother, and I was adopted by an abusive family before I ran away and ended up here with my best friends," I was angry at my dad and the gods. I looked up at Percy and caught his eyes.

"I know, Val," Chiron assured me. "You're not alone."

"So, Val and I are supposed to go down to the underworld and confront Hades, and find the most powerful weapon in the universe, and get it back to Olympus by the summer solstice, which is in 10 days?" Percy asked.

"Check," Chiron said.

I glanced at Grover. "Are you coming with us?"

"Of course I am!!" he said and looked down at his shoes.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Percy told him.

"No, I'm coming," Grover said. He looked at Percy. "You saved my life. I won't let you down."

"Thanks, man," Percy said. I smiled at Grover. Percy looked at Chiron. "So where do we go? The Oracle said to go west."

"The entrance to the underworld is in the west," I explained. "Just like olympus, it moves from age to age. Right now it's in Los Angeles."

"So we just get on a plane?" he asked.

"No!" I said, quickly. "Percy, our father is the god of the sea. His rival is Zeus the lord of the sky. He could easily blast us or we'd never come back down."

"Val is correct," Chiron smiled.

"Okay, so we just travel overland?" Percy asked.

"Correct. Two companions may accompany you both. Grover is one, and the other one has already volunteered.

The air shimmered behind Chiron and Annabeth became visible. I smiled, happy that I had my best friend with me on this quest.

"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain," she said.

"So, I'm guessing you've got a plan, wise girl?" Percy asked her.

"Do you want my help or not?" she asked him.

"Of course I do," I spoke up. "I'd love to have my best friend on this quest with me and my brother."

"Now, all of you go get packing," Chiron ordered us.

I ran to the Poseidon cabin, with Percy behind to pack my backpack up for the quest. I made sure that we had ambrosia, nectar, and food and anything we'll need to take with us.

"I'm not doing this because my dad needs me," I heard Percy say and turned to look at him. "I'm only doing this because Hades has my mother and I want her back."

I wanted some answers. Some answers about who my mother was. I haven't seen her so long and now that Percy, a kid with the same last name as me, and looks like me, and shares the same godly parent as me, has showed up at camp, I wanted some answers, and I feel like after this quest, and we get Percy's mother back, I wanted to get some answers.


	5. Chapter 4

After Percy and I finished packing, we stood on the hill with Annabeth and Grover. Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair with Argus right next to him. Argus was the camp's head of security. He had eyes all over his body.   
"This is Argus," Chiron introduced him to Percy. "He will drive you into the city."

I heard some footsteps behind me. I turned to see Luke running up the hill with a pair of shoes in his hands.

"I came to say good luck," Luke said, as he walked over to Percy and handed him the shoes. "These are for you."  
Percy blinked as he took the shoes. "Thanks?"

"Maia," Luke said and the shoes sprouted wings.

"Shoes with wings? Now that is awesome," Percy said.

"My dad gave them for me for a gift. I figured you would need them."

"Thanks," Percy said. Luke came over to Annabeth and I and gave us both big hugs, then he ran back to his cabin. I glanced at Annabeth and saw that she was blushing.

"You're hyperventilating," Percy said to Annabeth.

"I am not," she said.

"You let him capture the flag, didn't you?" he asked her.

"Ugh, why do I ever go anywhere with you?" She walked away and stood by the van.

I looked up at Percy to see him looking down at his feet. "You okay?"  
He shook his head, "Why do you even stand by my side?"

"Because you are my brother. And I know what it's like to feel unwanted," I admitted. "Now I'm going to check on Annabeth

"Okay," he said. I walked over to the van and stood next to Annabeth, waiting for Percy and Grover.

"You should give Percy a chance," I said to Annabeth, as I watch Percy chatting with Chiron, and then giving the shoes to Grover.

"He's annoying," she sighed.

"This is all new to him," I said. "Also he just lost his mother and recently found out he was a demigod. Just give him a chance."

"Okay," Annabeth said, as Percy and Grover started making their way towards us. We got in the van. I sat in the middle of Percy and Annabeth with Grover on Percy's left side.

Argus drove us to the countryside.

"Ten miles and not a single monster," Percy said.

"It's bad luck to say that, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked her.

"I don't hate you."

"You can't fool me."

"Our parents are rivals. We're not supposed to get along."  
"I'm the daughter of Poseidon, and you're still my best friend and hang out with me," I glanced at Annabeth.

"You're my best friend, and I've known you since we were seven," she said.

"But why are our parents rivals?" Percy asked.

"Athena and our dad competed to be the patron god for Athens," I explained.

"Your dad created some stupid saltwater for his gift and my mom created an olive tree," Annabeth finished. "The people liked her gift better so they named the city after her."

Argus dropped us off at the Greyhound station, as it started to rain.

As we waited for the bus we played Hacky Sack with one of Grover's apple. Percy and Annabeth were good. But it ended when Grover ate it, and we all started laughing. Then the bus came and we all sat at the back of the bus.

As the last passenger came on the bus, Annabeth tensed next to me. "Uh, guys."

I looked up and saw an old lady, coming on the bus with three ladies behind her. Percy seemed to recognize the old lady and slumped down in his seat.

"She didn't stay dead long," he said.

"All three of the furies," Grover said.

"This isn't good at all," Annabeth said.

"They won't attack us with witnesses around will they?" Percy asked.

"Mortal brains only process what they see through the mist," Annabeth explained.

"Plus, we can't always rely on the mortals for help," I finished, as we hit a tunnel and everything went dark.

"I need to use the bathroom," one of the ladies stood up.

"Me too," the others stood up and started following her to the back of the bus.

"Percy, quick, take my hat," Annabeth gave him her Yankees cap.

"Wait-"  
"You're the one they are after," she said.

"I can't leave you guys. And what about Val? Won't they be after her too?"

"I'll be fine, Percy, go," I told him. He put on the cap and went invisible,

The furies made their way towards us. "Where is it?"

"He's not here," Annabeth said, quickly.

"He's gone," I added.

One of the furies turned to me. "Valentina Jackson, you shall die."

The handbags that the furies were holding turned into whips. They raised their whips high.

Then the driver screamed, as the bus jerked left, hitting against the side of the tunnel. Looks like Percy had found the wheel.

Outside the tunnel, the driver found an exit shooting down the highway. Some passengers flew across the bus and the furies struggled to get up.

The bus lurched forward, wailing as it spun in a circle on the wet road, crashing into a tree. The driver and the passengers ran off the bus, screaming. The furies started lashing their whips at us. I drew Kymatismo and slashed at one of the furies. Annabeth did the same with her dagger, and Grover threw tin cans at them.

"Hey," Percy took off the cap and became visible, and uncapping riptide. The furies turned to them. One of them moved forward.

"Perseus Jackson," she said. "You have offended the gods. You shall die."

"Hey," I yelled. "I'm the daughter of Poseidon, so it should be me you are after."

"You will die as well, Valentina Jackson," One of the other furies growled.

Grover and Annabeth crept up behind them searching for an opening.

One of the furies lashed her whip at Percy, hitting his sword arm, as the other fury slashed her whip at me. I barely dodged out of the way, as the whip hit my left arm. I screamed in pain, as I plunged my sword through her and she dissolved into dust. I looked over at Percy as he slashed his sword through the other fury's neck and she dissolved into dust. Then I looked over at Annabeth and Grover. Annabeth had managed to get the third fury in a choke hold, while Grover tied her up with her own whip and tossed her into the back seat.

"Zeus will destroy you!" She sneered. "Hades will have your soul."

Thunder shook the bus.

"We need to get out!" Annabeth yelled. We ran out of the bus. A man in a Hawaiian shirt snapped a pic of us just as Percy recapped his sword and I put kymatismo back in its trident form. Then the windows of the bus exploded. A wail inside proved that the fury was inside. Then we all ran into the woods, with the bus in flames behind us.

"Come on the farther we get, the better," Annabeth yelled, as we ran. We ran and ran until we got as far as we can from the bus.

"Three kindly ones....that's not good," Grover said.

"All our money, food, clothes, everything was in there," Percy said.

"Well if you hadn't jumped into the fight," Annabeth snapped.

"I couldn't let you guys get killed!" he snapped back.

"You didn't need to protect me," Annabeth replied. "Look I appreciate you coming back for us."

"We're a team, right?" Percy asked.   
"If you died, the quest would be over, and this would be my only chance to see the world," Annabeth said.

"You haven't left camp since you were seven?"

"Only small trips," I said.

"It didn't work out for me at home," Annabeth said. "At camp, we train and train, but in the real world, that's where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you are good or not."

"And I never knew my mother," I said. Percy glanced at me, with a frown on his face, then back at Annabeth.

"You were pretty good with that knife," Percy said to her.

"I second that," I smiled.

A smile came on Annabeth's face. "Thanks, guys."

Then I heard a loud noise and looked around to see Grover blowing on some reed pipes.   
"Hey, my reed pipes still work," he said. "Maybe I can see if I can find a "find path" song, it can help us get out of these woods?"

He played a few tunes on the pipes, then Percy walked into a tree. I tried not to laugh.

After another mile, of walking, we came along an old gas station. It had all these weird green statues, around it. There was a neon sign on top of it. I tried to read what it said but failed due to my dyslexia.

"What does that say?" Percy asked.

"I don't know," Annabeth replied, as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Auntie Em's garden gnome emporium," Grover translated for us.

At the front, there were these statues: cement animals, children, and a satyr playing the pipes.

"Blah-ha-ha," Grover jumped. "That one looks like my uncle Ferdinand."  
We stopped at the door.

Grover sniffed the hair. "I smell monsters."

"Your nose must be clogged up by the furies," Percy told him.

"I'm hungry. Aren't you?" I asked Grover.

"I'm a vegetarian," he said. "Come on. The statues are creepy." The door opened and a woman stood in front of us. She wore a long black gown covering everything but her hands, and her hair was completely veil.

"Children, it's too late to be out here," she said. "Where are your parents?  
"We're orphans," Percy replied. "We got separated from our circus caravan."

"Oh dear, well you kids better come in," the woman said. "I am Auntie Em. Go straight to the back of the warehouse. There is a dining table there." We thanked her and walked inside.

I turned to Percy. "A circus caravan?"

"We needed a strategy," he shrugged.

"Your head is full of kelp," Annabeth sighed.

The warehouse was full of even more statues. We arrived at the back at the warehouse and sat down at the table, waiting for the food.

"Um, we don't have any money," Grover said to Auntie Em.

"Oh, that's alright," she said.

"Thank you, ma'am," Annabeth said.

Auntie Em stiffened. "That's alright, Annabeth. You have beautiful grey eyes." Then she disappeared, to cook some food.

How did she know Annabeth's name? We never even introduced ourselves. I wondered. Something's wrong.

I glanced at Grover. By the way, he looked shaken up, I'm guessing he was thinking the same as me.

Auntie Em came back with plastic trays, full of cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes, and fries. I devoured my cheeseburgers so fast, as I was really hungry. After I finished the cheeseburger, I started eating the fries.

"What's that hissing noise?" Grover asked. I strained my ears trying to hear but didn't hear something. Even though I knew something was wrong.

"Hissing?" Auntie Em asked. "You have keen ears, Grover." She sat watching us eat.

"So you sell gnomes?" Percy attempted a small talk with her.

"Oh yes," she smiled.

"A lot of business on the road?" I asked.

"Not really," she said. "So I must cherish every customer I get?"

"You make all these statues yourself?" Percy asked her.

"Yep. I used to have two sisters to help me, but they passed on so now I am alone. That's why I make all these statues. To keep me company."

"Two sisters?" Annabeth asked her. I glanced at her.

"Yes. A bad woman was jealous of me when I was young. I had a boyfriend, and she was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters shared my bad fortune with me but they passed on."

Oh no. I knew something was wrong. We need to leave now! I thought.

"We....need to get going," I said.

"Yeah, the ringmaster will be waiting," Annabeth said, as we stood up.

Grover swallowed the last of his wax paper and stood up. "Yeah, we really need to go." Percy hasn't moved yet.

"Percy come on," I grabbed his arm. "We need to go."  
"Wait," Auntie Em stopped us. "Would you like to stay for a photo?"

"No thanks," I said. "Come on Percy."

"Of course we can," Percy smiled. I glared at him. Really Percy? Really? "It's just a photo."

"Now, the two siblings, Percy and Val can stand in the middle with Annabeth and Grover on either side," Auntie Em said.

"Where's your camera?" Grover asked her.

"I don't need one," Auntie Em said. "Now the face is the most difficult, so smile for me, please."  
Grover glanced at the satyr next to him. "That really does look like Uncle Ferdinand."

"Grover, look this way please," she said. "You know I can't see very well in this cursed veil."

"Something's wrong," Annabeth said. Something's definitely wrong.

Auntie Em reached up to undo the wrap around her head.

Grover gasped. "That is Uncle Ferdinand!"  
"Look away from her," Annabeth yelled, putting on her Yankees cap and vanishing. She pushed us off the bench. I closed my eyes, crawling around the floor. I heard the sound of tiny snakes hissing.

"Such a handsome face," I heard Medusa speak to Percy. "All you have to do is look up."

"Percy no!" I yelled.

"The grey eyed one did this to me, Percy and Val," Medusa said. "Annabeth's mother. This is why I must destroy the girl. But you and Val will not suffer. Now, where did your sister go?" She looked around for me. I ducked behind a statue. Then she saw me. "Oh, there you are, Valentina, darling." She came over to me. "All you have to do is look up.

"Val duck!" Grover said as he flew in with a tree branch, whacking Medusa with it.

She roared. "You miserable satyr. I will add you to my collection."

He whacked her again and she roared. I ducked behind another statue while trying not to look up.

"Do you guys really want to help the gods?" She sneered. "Do not be a pawn of the gods, my dear." She came after me again. "Come on Val, just look up. Let me see your beautiful face and eyes."

"Hey," Percy said, pulling Medusa's attention away from me. He had riptide drawn.

"You wouldn't harm an old woman would you?" She said as she lunged at him. Percy slashed riptide through her body, and she dissolved into dust, leaving the head behind.

"Ew," Grover said, as I fought the urge to throw up.

"Don't move," Annabeth said, as she carefully began to wrap the head in the scarf, without looking.

"Why didn't the head evaporated?" Percy asked.

"It's a spoil of war," I explained. "Just like your minotaur horn."  
"You still have to be careful though," Annabeth explained. "It can still petrify you."

We walked back into the warehouse, to put the severed head in grocery bags. We sat a the bar.

"So we have Athena to thank for the monster?" Percy asked.

"Your dad actually," Annabeth reminded him. "Medusa was Poseidon's girlfriend. They decided to meet in Athena's temple. That's why Athena turned her into that monster. Medusa and her two sisters became gorgon. That's why she wanted to slice me up, but preserve you and Val as a statue."

"So it's my fault we met Medusa," he said.

"It's just a photo guys," She imitated him.

"Forget it," he said. "You're impossible.

"You're insufferable."

"You're-"  
"Both of you," I snapped. "Shut up!! We're supposed to be a team on this quest. But how can we do that if both of you keep fighting?"

"Yeah, you both are giving me a migraine, and satyrs don't even get migraines," Grover said. "So, what do we do with the head?"

Percy stared at the bag and then got up. "I'll be right back."

"What-" I called after him, as he disappeared into the back. Annabeth and I exchanged glances. Then he came back with a post office box and a delivery slip. On the slip he wrote:

The Gods,

Mount Olympus,

600th floor,

Empire state building,

New York, NY

With best wishes,

Percy Jackson.

"They are not going to like that," Grover warned. Percy slipped a few golden drachmas into the pouch, and then it disappeared.

I stared at Percy. "You know, I think you're interesting."  
"Come on," Annabeth muttered. "We should probably get going."

 

We gathered some food and blankets from Auntie Em's and camped out in the woods, not far from the road. We slept in shifts.

I had a dream.

There was a big hole. It looked like Tartarus. There was a voice coming out from the hole. It seemed to know I was there, as it began to speak.

"Hello Valentina Jackson," it growled. "I see you've been wondering where your mother was all these years. But don't worry you'll find her and you'll find some answers soon. But it won't be too long." Then it started laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it. Sorry if it isn't that great. 
> 
> ~Alex


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up with a start. I looked over at Percy to see him awake.

"Nightmares?" he asked me. I nodded. "Yeah, I had one too. Is that Grover talking to a pink poodle?" I followed Percy's gaze to see what he was looking at, to see Grover talking to a pink poodle.

"Grover, why are you talking to a pink poodle?" I asked him.

"This poodle is our ticket west," Grover replied.

"You can talk to poodles?" Percy asked him.

"Satyr powers be nice," Grover shot him a look. "Gladiola this is Percy and Val. Percy and Val, meet Gladiola the poodle."

"Hello Gladiola," I smiled and went over to pet the poodle.

"I'm not saying hi to a poodle," Percy said.

"Percy, I said hi to the poodle," Annabeth said. "You say hi to the poodle."

"Yeah Percy, don't be mean," I said. The poodle growled at Percy.

"Okay Okay, hello Gladiola," Percy said. I laughed at the look on his face.

Then Grover explained how he came across Gladiola in the woods. The poodle had run away from a rich family who'd posted $200 reward for his return. He didn't want to go back to his family, but he was willing to if it meant helping Grover.

"How'd Gladiola know about the reward?" Percy asked.

"He read the signs," he said.

"Oh, yeah."  
"So the plan is," Annabeth explained. "We get money and we buy tickets to Los Angeles."

"Not another bus," I said.

"Nope," Annabeth replied, as she pointed towards a train track. "There is an Amtrak station half a mile away. The westbound train leaves at noon."

After we turned in Gladiola, we bought tickets and then got on the train. Then we spent the next two days, heading west. We passed through hills, and trees, and rivers, and lakes.

Percy's name and picture were splattered over the front pages of the newspapers.

The picture caption read:

Twelve year old Percy Jackson, wanted for questioning in the Long Island disappearance of his mother two weeks ago, is shown here fleeing from the bus where he assaulted several elderly women. The bus exploded on an east New Jersey roadside shortly after Jackson fled the scene. Based on eyewitness accounts, police believe the boy maybe traveling with three companions. His stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, has offered a cash reward for information leading to his capture.

"Don't worry, mortal police will never be able to find us," Annabeth reassured him.

It was now night time, and we all tried to doze off in our sleeps. I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't so I just stared out of the window.

Then after a while, Percy woke up. "Can't sleep?" he asked me. I shook my head. Then it was quiet for a while until Annabeth spoke up.

"Who wants your help?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"What do you mean?"

"When you were asleep just now, you mumbled 'I won't help you," who wants your help?"

Percy told Annabeth and I about the dream he just had about an evil voice from a pit. I frowned.

"That doesn't sound like hades," Annabeth said. "Hades always appears on a black throne and he never laughs."

"He offered my mother in trade. Who else would do that?"  
"Why would he ask you to bring him the lightning bolt, if he already has it? Percy, you can't barter with Hades. He's deceitful, greedy, and heartless."

"What would you have done if it was your dad?"

"Easy, I'd leave him to rot," Annabeth said.

"You're....not serious?"  
"He's resented me since the day I was born. He never wanted a baby. When he got me, he asked Athena to take me back, because he was too busy with his mortal week. When I was five, he married a mortal woman and had mortal kids. His wife treated me like I was a freak, and never let me play with any of her kids. Whenever something bad happened, my stepmom and dad both looked at me, resentfully. Then, finally, I ran away."  
"How old were you at the time?" he asked her.

"Seven," she replied.

"You were so young. You arrived at camp all alone?"  
"No, she had me, and two other people," I said.

"How old were you?" Percy asked me.

"Same age as Annabeth," I replied.

"But why?" Percy asked. "And you told me that you never knew your mom?"

"My mom left me at an orphanage when I was a baby," I began. "And when I was five years old, I was adopted by a family, that was abusive towards me, and then two years later, I ran away and found Annabeth and two other people. And also guys, I haven't told you guys this yet but-" I told Percy and Annabeth about the dream I had the other night. The dream about a voice telling me that'd I find my mom and some answers. Percy had a big frown on his face.

"You know, I have this suspicion that you both might be related, not just on the god's side, but by blood as well," Annabeth said. "You both have the same Godly parent and the same last name, and you both look similar."

"Yeah, I was kind of thinking the same thing after Percy got claimed," I admitted. "Like there is just no way that we could just have the same last name and the same Godly parent, and not be related by blood. But of course, I could be wrong. I mean, I don't really remember what my mom looks like, since I was only a baby when she left me at an orphanage, and I don't know anything about her." I glanced down at the ground.

"Hey," Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder. "We'll figure it out."  
"Yeah," Percy said. "After we get my mom back, I'll talk to her and get some answers. Because to be honest, my mom never mentioned anything about me having a sister, but she has always seemed like she was hiding something big from me. But now I think it's slowly making sense."

"Thanks, guys," I smiled.

Then we passed over the Mississippi River and into Saint Louis. Annabeth looked up at the Gateway Arch.

"I want to build something like that," Annabeth said. "Someday, I want to build the greatest monument to the gods. Something that'll last a thousand years." Annabeth always had this big dream, to be an architect.

Then we pulled into the Amtrak station. The intercom told us that we had a three-hour layover before departing for Denver.

Grover yawned and then opened his eyes.

Annabeth stood up. "Come on guys. Let's go see the gateway arch. This may be my only chance to ride to the top. You guys coming or staying?"  
I glanced at Percy and Grover. "We're coming."

We got off the train and then headed towards the Gateway Arch. We walked through the underground museums, looking at covered wagons, and other junk from the 1800s, while Annabeth told us facts about the Arch. Then we went and stood in a line to get on the elevator.

"Do you smell anything?" I heard Percy whispered to Grover.

"Underground air always smells like monsters," he replied.

"Hey guys, you know the gods' symbols of powers?" Percy asked us.

"Yeah, why?" Annabeth replied.

"Hades-"  
"You mean our friend downstairs," Grover interrupted him.

"Right. Um, doesn't he have a hat like Annabeth's?"

"Yeah, the helm of darkness," Annabeth replied.

"It allows him to become darkness and melt into a shadow and pass through walls," I explained. "He can't be seen or heard or touched."  
"How do we know he's not here watching us?" Percy asked.

"We don't," Grover replied.

Then we got into a tiny elevator car that took us to the top of the Arch. A fat lady with a chihuahua sat in the car with us. Then we started going up, inside the Arch.

"No parents?" the lady asked us.

"They are below," Annabeth replied. "They didn't want to come with us because they are afraid of heights."

"Aw poor things," the lady said. The chihuahua started growling. "Sonny, behave!"  
"Sonny?" Percy asked. "That's his name?"

"No," the lady replied.

Then we got to the top of the Arch and walked around. There were rows of windows that looked out over the city on one side and the river on the other. Annabeth kept talking about structural supports. She would've stayed up here for hours, but unfortunately, the park ranger announced that the observation deck would be closing in a few months.

We walked towards the exit and Annabeth and Grover got into the elevator. Percy and I would've got in but unfortunately, it was full so the park ranger told us to wait for the next one.

"We can wait with you," Annabeth said to us.

"No, you guys go ahead," I replied. "Percy and I will see you guys at the bottom."

Grover and Annabeth looked nervous but then let the doors slide shut. Then the car disappeared down the ramp.

The only people that were left, was Percy and I, a little boy and his parents and, the lady with her chihuahua.

The chihuahua started jumping up and down and yapping at Percy and I.

"Now now, Sonny," the lady said. "This isn't a good time. There are all these nice people around."

The chihuahua bared his teeth at Percy and I.

"Well, if you insist, son," the lady said.

"Did you just call that chihuahua, your son?" Percy asked her. Something was wrong.

"Actually, it's a chimera," the lady said, as she pulled up her sleeves revealing that her skin was scaly and green.

Then the chihuahua barked louder, as it grew into a Chimera. I stared at the Chimera. I didn't have time to draw kymatismo, because Percy and I was 10 feet away from it and it could easily lunge, as soon as we moved.

"Hello Percy and Valentina Jackson," The snake lady hissed. "I am the Mother of monsters, Echidna."

"That sounds like an anteater," Percy said.

She howled. "I hate it when people say that. For that I will destroy you and your sister, Percy Jackson."

The chimera charged at Percy. He managed to leap aside, and dodge the bite. Then the chimera came towards me, and I jumped out of the way. Percy uncapped his sword and ran to the other side of the deck.

"Hey!" he yelled at the Chimera, and it turned and ran towards him. I quickly drew Kymatismo just as the chimera opened his mouth and shot a column of flames straight at Percy.

"Percy!" I screamed as he dove through the explosion, and the carpet burst into flames. "Hey Chihuahua, I'm right here!" Then the chimera turned around and ran towards me and lunged. I barely managed to jump out of the way as it's claw scratched my arm. I cried out in pain.

"Val!" Percy yelled to me. "Come on, hurry." The chimera shot another column of flames at me and I dove out of the way, and ran to where Percy was standing. There was a ragged hole in the side of the Arch, with melted metal steaming around the edges. Then as the Chimera turned around Percy slashed at its neck. The blade sparked harmlessly off it's collar. Then the serpent tail turned around and sank its' teeth into Percy's ankle.

"Percy!" I screamed at him, as he tried to jab riptide into the chimera's mouth, but the serpent's tail wrapped around his ankle and pulled him off balance. Percy backed into the hole in the wall, as he reached over and pulled me along with him. I turned around looking into the hole to see the river underneath. Then Percy stepped to the edge of the hole. I leaned over to whisper into Percy's ear. "Percy we have to jump."

He looked down at the river underneath him. "Jump? But-"

"Percy, it'll be okay, we're the kids of the sea god," I whispered.

"If you two are the kids of Poseidon, then you wouldn't fear the water," Echidna said. "Jump, Percy and Valentina Jackson. Show me that the water will not harm you."

I reached over and took Percy's hand in mine, squeezing it. "Come on Percy. It'll be okay." Then just as the chimera shot another column of flames towards Percy and I, we jumped from the hole, while holding hands, and fell towards the river. Then we hit the water, and then settled at the bottom of the river. I stood up looking around.

"Thank you father," I heard Percy speaking and I turned around and looked at him. He caught me looking at him and then he ran towards me hugging me tightly. "Val! We're okay. But why did Poseidon save us? I feel so ashamed, and what about those people that were in the arch with us? I'm no hero."  
"It's okay, Percy, you can't be a hero all the time," I said, as I pulled away from him. I saw his sword laying five feet away from where we were standing. I walked over to and bent down to pick it up. Then I walked back to Percy and held the sword out to him.

"Thanks, Val," he took it from me, then he looked around. "Where are you?!"  
I looked at him, confused. "Percy, what-" He looked across my shoulder.

"Mom?" I turned around to see a woman, the color of the water, a ghost in the current, floating just above the sword.

"No, I'm only a messenger," she spoke. "Though your mother's fate isn't as hopeless as you think it is. Go to the beach in Santa Monica before you descend into the underworld. It is your father's will, Percy and Val. I cannot stay long. The river is too foul for my presence."

"What-" I was confused.

"Go, both of you," she slowly began to disappear.


End file.
